


Stitches

by Phayte



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ignoring the genitalia mutilation, Kissing, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skin Stitches, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Haise stood tall, watching as Juuzou ran at him, giggling wildly. It did not matter they were about to start a meeting, or that this was holding up the meeting, it was how Juuzou made it through these meetings. Haise laughed out as the thin fingers moved over his torso, up and down, in and out of pockets, grabbing treats that Haise hid earlier.Once Juuzou had found all the hidden treats, he would clutch them tightly to his body, giggle and run to his seat. The sound of wrappers crinkling as Juuzou tore into them, tasting them, humming as he ate them would indicate the start of today’s meeting.





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts).



> This occurs during the Tokyo Ghoul Re timeline.
> 
> Another one for my Icicle-- who had me go back through this and add more to it! <3 We love our rare pairs!
> 
> (Also choosing to ignore the genitalia mutilation on Juuzou)

Haise stood tall, watching as Juuzou ran at him, giggling wildly. It did not matter they were about to start a meeting, or that this was holding up the meeting, it was how Juuzou made it through these meetings. Haise laughed out as the thin fingers moved over his torso, up and down, in and out of pockets, grabbing treats that Haise hid earlier.

Once Juuzou had found all the hidden treats, he would clutch them tightly to his body, giggle and run to his seat. The sound of wrappers crinkling as Juuzou tore into them, tasting them, humming as he ate them would indicate the start of today’s meeting.

It was distracting as Juuzou would slowly start sucking on the sweet straw, making Haise glance his way. His scarred lip and his pink tongue flicked out to lick at the sugar. A taste Haise had no recollection of.

A joy he no longer got to have… not that he even remembered it.

They had time afterwards. The meeting was brief, their training would be much later—Haise for once had free time. Walking behind Juuzou’s chair, he ran his fingers over Juuzou slender shoulders, nodding his head once as he left the room. Never turning  back, he heard the faint giggle coming from Juuzou.

 

* * *

  
  
Haise was laid back on his bed, arms behind his head, resting back on a pillow. He had changed out of his stuffy suit and just left his training clothes on— it was more comfortable and less formal.  
  
A fast, quiet knock came to his door, without even saying ‘come in’, the door handle turned and Juuzou’s head popped through looking for Haise. A small squeak and he was rushing in.  
  
“Shut and lock the door,” Haise said, scooting over on the bed, knowing full and well that Juuzou was about to jump on it.  
  
“I always forget that part!” Juuzou said, shutting and locking the door, then racing over to jump in the bed. “No fair! Your bed is bouncier!”  
  
“Yours would be too if you didn’t jump on them so much and break them,” Haise said, smiling over a the giggling Juuzou.  
  
“So? What ya get me?”  
  
“So greedy” Haise laughed out, smiling over at Juuzou, pushing back a piece of hair that came loose from the clips in his bangs. Juuzou giggled as Haise leaned over the edge of the bed, and coming back up with a strawberry juice box and sweet biscuits. The way Juuzou’s mouth formed an ‘O’ as he grabbed for them, looking the package over and inspecting it thoroughly—made Haise smile again. Simple pleasures.  
  
“I’ve never had these before!” Juuzou cried out, bouncing up and down on the bed before carefully tearing open the package.  
  
“They looked sweet,” Haise said, settling back on his pillows.  
  
“Oh no you don’t!” Juuzou said, pulling him back up, setting down the pack of biscuits and digging in his pocket. Pulling out his needle and thread, he thrusted his arm at Haise.  
  
Chuckling, Haise took his thin arm, settling it in his lap. “Inside or outside?”  
  
“The inside hurts more… so—” 

“—The inside?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
Laughing again, it always amused him how excited that Juuzou got over this. He had tamed down a bit over time, less stitches that were _shown_ , but it still brought him heightened pleasure.  
  
“Did you want to guess the design or watch?” Haise asked, threading the needle and rubbing over the scarred skin on Juuzou’s arm.  
  
“It hurts more if I look at it,” Juuzou said, chomping a biscuit.  
  
“Do you need the pain today?”

Juuzou smiled and nodded. Haise kissed his cheek then took the needle, piercing into Juuzou’s arm. A quick hissing sound from Juuzou, then more chomping of his biscuit.

“So why the inside today?” Haise asked, pulling the needle and thread through Juuzou’s pale flesh on the inside of Juuzou’s forearm..  
  
Juuzou decided to chomp another biscuit, ignoring the question asked.

Kaneki never minded doing this, it was really nothing to him. He thought he would be grossed out by it, even turned off, but there was something in Juuzou that only made him want to know more-- know _him_ more. Plus, it seemed Juuzou really liked these moments when they could talk and he could be stitched.

It was hard for people to understand Juuzou, and though Haise did not fully understand him, he was different to be around. It was light and airy-- playful in a way. Even if he was telling him what was on his mind, at least Haise let Juuzou know he was there for him.  
  
Piercing the skin again, he saw where Juuzou’s eyes twitched, but no other reaction. “C’mon,” Haise said, “Talk to me.”  
  
“Make the design something different… something pretty!” Juuzou said.  
  
He had shut him out, Haise knew this happen from time to time—some days Juuzou was an open book, others he was shut out completely— today he was completely shut out. Haise would need to work him more, get him to open up.

“Does it hurt enough?” Haise asked, piercing through the skin and pulling the thread, making intricate Xs over his skin. As pale as Juuzou was, the bright red really stood out, making his skin seem even paler on contrast.

“It stings a little,” Juuzou said, mouth full of biscuit.

“But not enough?”

“Not really.”

Nodding his head, Haise snapped the thread then turned to look at Juuzou. “Want to try something that might hurt a bit more?”

Juuzou’s eyes grew as wide as the smile on his face. “Oh!”

“Lay back,” Haise said, pushing gently at Juuzou’s shoulder, though Juuzou just giggled and fell back onto the pillow.

“Your bed is more comfortable than mine,” Juuzou said with a pout.

Haise chuckled and went to grab for the waistband on Juuzou pants. He knew how ticklish Juuzou was, and ran his fingers over his sides briefly. Juuzou squealed out, his body wiggling around.

“Maybe if you didn’t bounce on the bed…” Haise trailed off.

“I know… I know… but I can’t help it!” Juuzou squealed out with a giggle.

Moving his fingers off Juuzou’s warm flesh, Haise undid his pants—though he didn’t need too, they were baggy enough to just pull off, but he had to unclasp the suspenders holding them. More wiggling from Juuzou and he was able to slide them off.

“Leave the leg on, or off?” Haise asked, running his hand over the cool prosthetic.

Juuzou chewed at his bottom lip, his biscuits long forgotten. “We can take it off.”

Haise had been working Juuzou up to this, he always wanted to keep it on, never taking it off, today was a first. It took both of them to unhook it, and Haise ran his hand over the scar at the end of his missing leg. Juuzou was wiggling, but not trying to run away. Bending down, he lifted the stump of Juuzou’s leg, kissing at the ragged scars. He had never seen someone with so many scars. Haise knew each one had a story, and with the many on his small body, he had only been told a handful of them.

“Ok, let me know if it gets too much,” Haise said, running his hand up to were the plain white briefs were on Juuzou’s hips, his soft cock resting—barely bulging the fabric,  and then hands back down, spreading his legs open. His palms slowly traveling over the warm, pale flesh on Juuzou’s inner thighs. Juuzou was so open like this, so trusting—with his body, not with his mind.

Leaning down, Haise kissed at the exposed flesh on Juuzou’s inner thigh, listening to the giggles come from Juuzou as he did, then got the needle out. “I won’t go deep.”

The sharp point of the needle breaking through the layer of skin as Haise popped it back through his skin had Juuzou hissing out, chewing at the two stitches on his lip. Haise looked up, seeing Juuzou stare at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

“Too much?” he asked, rubbing his thumb over where a small droplet of blood had gathered, then got a tissue to clean behind it.

“More,” Juuzou whispered out, his voice cracking as he said this.

Piercing again, the needle was sharp and broke into his skin easily. Haise did this slowly, in case it got too much. He continued to make little marks on the inside of his thigh, using a tissue to clean the blood.

Another pierce and Juuzou hissed out, his back slightly arching. Haise gently rubbed his thumb over where the few bright red marks were already stitched into him. The texture of the smooth skin to the thread felt good beneath Haise’s thumb, even smearing the droplet’s of blood on his skin made Haise hold his breath. Haise was never much for pain himself, but something about giving pain to Juuzou was another. It was not extreme, but it was enough—for them both.

It was slow work, he did not want to go fast, each press of the needle through Juuzou’s skin was making his skin pucker and swell, a soft pinkish glow forming around the bright red thread.

“More…” Juuzou moaned out.

Haise had gotten so lost into the art he was creating on the inside of Juuzou’s leg— looking up, he saw wide red eyes staring at him, face tacky with sweat as Juuzou’s bangs clung to his face—his arousal unable to be hidden now.

Nodding his head, Haise leaned down, kissing at Juuzou’s hip, nudging his growing cock with his cheek before starting back with the needle. Each pierce into his skin only made Juuzou moan out, his back arching as his body’s sensors had been heightened, the pain only driving him mad.

“Haise!” Juuzou cried out, reaching out, trying to grab for Haise. Taking Juuzou’s hand, Haise kissed at his fingers, then went back to work.

“You are going to love this design,” Haise mumbled, stabbing the needle back into his skin. Haise had no idea where it came from, it looked like a red flower opening up, it’s spores raised to the heavens. It looked perfect on Juuzou’s thigh. The one thing Juuzou did like were flowers, and he had seen a few he had stitched into his skin over time—he hoped Juuzou would like this one.

“It feels so good!” Juuzou moaned out, taking his hand, palming at his crotch as Haise started to finish up.

“Juzo, no getting impatient,” Haise warned with a chuckle, grabbing his hand and removing it from where his hardened cock was. A clear wet spot saturated on Juuzou’s briefs, and Haise was glad his design was almost done, this was almost to much for him. The small moans, the squirming, everything. The way Juuzou was laid on his bed, him between his legs—this was testing his patience too.

Another pull of the needle and the design was all set. Using the tissue, he cleaned off the drops of blood and ran his thumb over the thread. Juuzou moaned out as his thumb rubbed over the warmed raised flesh.

Leaning over Juuzou, Haise set down the thread and needle— then took a moment to adjust his own shorts, his dick being affected by all the noises and movement from Juuzou.

“Can… can I see it?” Juuzou asked, his chest heaving up and down.

“You could look whenever you wanted.”

Juuzou sat up, spreading his legs more, running his hand over the intricate thread work laced into his skin. The lycoris in bloom on his thigh, Juuzou couldn’t stop touching it.

“A spider lily?”

“Is that what it is called?”

Juuzou nodded, his hand still rubbing at the design. “Where did you think this one up?”

Haise shrugged, he had no idea. Juuzou tapped at his temple— he knew what the meant. Nodding, he knew Juuzou understood it came from a place unknown to him. Staring down at the flower again, Haise wished he remembered, wished he knew. Lost in a trance of sorts, it was Juuzou’s hand on his face that brought him back.

“But you are here and knowing now,” Juuzou said, using both hands to cup Haise’s face, his scarred lips brushing over his.

Maybe that was what this all was. His own demons behind a locked door he had no access too, Juuzou’s wide open haunting his every moment. Maybe this was what pulled Haise to Juuzou—his unknowing.

Pressing Juuzou back into the pillows, Haise covered his smaller body with his. Wrapping his arms around him, Haise deepened their kiss, feeling the two small stitches on his bottom lip. Pulling back, Haise licked along those lip stitches, running his hands up Juuzou’s shirt, unbuttoning it as he went.

Juuzou made high pitch little whining sounds the more he licked at the stitches. Moving his mouth, he started to kiss down his neck, finding a couple more stitches to lick at. He liked the texture of them against his tongue, he liked the squeeking sounds Juuzou made.

With Juuzou’s shirt undone, he took a moment to look down on him. He was so small and almost delicate looking. He knew first hand the speed and power this small body held, he had practiced many times with him—seen it. Haise ran his hands up his sides, fingers digging into his rib cage. Juuzou squirmed against him, pushing his hips up to meet his.

“Still being impatient as always,” Haise whispered into his ear, biting down on his lobe.

Crying out, Juuzou’s hands reached for Haise’s hair, pulling it hard, moving him so their mouths smashed together again. The more Juuzou got worked up, the more his hips pushed against Haise’s, their cocks pressing hard together. Even when Juuzou was kissing him, his body never stopped moving, those little noises never stopped— it drove into the core of Haise.

“Please… make it hurt,” Juuzou whimpered.

Biting at his lower lip, Haise worried the stitches between his teeth before pulling back and looking down. Juuzou’s hair was a mess all around his head, the four clips out of order in his hair, his chest red with blush and eyes not wide anymore, no, they were half shut. The way Juuzou’s hands reached out for him, pulling at his clothing— it only made Haise want him more.

Juuzou was opening his book to him, uncovering what he had hidden. Moving his hands along Juuzou’s sides, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his briefs, sliding them down— Juuzou’s cock pink and hard against his body.

Sometimes it was pain Juuzou wanted, other times it was comfort. Haise sometimes felt they were in sync with these cycles—he was not in the mood to be gentle today and was glad neither was Juuzou. Maybe that was why he called Juuzou to him today—that brush of his fingertips over his shoulders, always their signal.

Juuzou always came, and their emotions were always together. Two people completely different giving what the other needed.

“One day I’ll maybe even stitch you here,” Haise said, wrapping his fingers around his shaft, pumping his cock a couple times. It was enough to make Juuzou whine and beg more for him. He was already leaking into his hand the more he pulled his foreskin back, smearing the mess down his cock. Juuzou was too turned on, he wouldn’t last like this.

More cries from Juuzou as he let go, but Haise sat back on his heels and pulled his shirt over his head. Juuzou was reaching out for him, always needy, always greedy.

“Juzo,” Haise warned, smiling down at him. He tried to sound firm, but never really could. Juuzou would giggle out and continue to grab for him.

Reaching for a bottle, Juuzou lifting up, started to kiss and bite at his neck. Tilting his head, he moaned at all the licks and nips Juuzou would give him, feeling those stitches on his lip run up and down the cords of his neck.

“You want it to hurt a little?” Haise asked.

“Yes!” Juuzou squeaked out, giggling against his neck, rolling hist body into his.

“Why do you want it to hurt?”

“Helps me,” Juuzou whispered.

Turning his head, Haise kissed Juuzou. Unlike him, Juuzou had demons he could remember. He did not have fragments that could never be pieces together. At times those demons screamed louder at Juuzou.

Biting at Juuzou’s lip, Haise could feel how swollen it was between his teeth. Pushing Juuzou back on the pillows, he coated his fingers in the cool liquid and circled his finger over his entrance. The more he teased at Juuzou, the more little whines and noises came from him— his body squirming, impatient.

Using his free hand, he ran his palm over the flower on his thigh, the skin even more swollen at this point. Hissing out, Juuzou grabbed the bedding, balling it in his fist. Juuzou was so warm and soft, Haise carefully opened him, but not completely. Every curl of his fingers inside Juuzou only make those little noises get louder by degree.

“Maybe next time we can put a flower on your hip,” Haise said, leaning down to capture Juuzou’s swollen lips with his, letting him whimper and whine into his mouth. Once he thought Juuzou was good enough to still hurt, but not _be_ hurt, Haise removed his two fingers, and slipped his shorts off.

“I wish I could stitch you,” Juuzou pouted out, his hands running down Haise’s body as he spoke.

“What would you stitch one me?”

“Everything!” Juuzou squealed out.

Laughing, Haise pressed Juuzou harder into the pillows, using his hands to put behind his knee, pushing his leg back, and the back of his other thigh, his thumb rubbing over where many scars still stayed so rough on the mangled stump of Juuzou’s leg. His body was full of different textures from different scars— scars Haise has kissed at one point or another.

“Ready?” Haise asked against Juuzou’s mouth. A single leg wrapping around his waist while Haise stroked lube down his cock and lined it up to Juuzou. Closing his eyes, he quickly pushed in, normally going slow, but Juuzou wanted it this way. Crying out, Juuzou ran his nails down his back, arching his back, calling his name, “Haise!”

He wanted to hold still, he wanted to relish in this— but Juuzou was not having that, his hips immediately moving, wanting more. He could feel his one eye flash red as he slammed into Juuzou, knowing how much this small body could take. Juuzou was not weak by any means, and he took as well as he gave.

“Haise!”

Slamming in and out, their skin moist— Haise kept a fast brutal pace. Juuzou could only hold on as he screamed. He was so tight around his cock that Haise felt he could explode at any moment. The closer he got, the more he wanted it to last. A few more hard thrust and Haise pulled out, wrapping his hand around Juuzou’s cock, pumping his fist as Juuzou’s back dangerously arched up— his mouth open though no sounds coming out.

Seeing Juuzou like this was a true image. His pale skin colored pink, hair messed up, and sweat covered. The moment he removed his hand from Juuzou’s cock, he found himself being pushed backwards. Yelping out, his back slammed into the mattress, Juuzou was climbing on him, straddling his hips and sinking back down onto his cock.

“Always taking control,” Haise chuckled out, grabbing at his slim hips. He had to wonder how long before Juuzou lost his patience.

Juuzou stuck his tongue out at him and then lifted his body up, only to slam it back down. The stitches on the inside of his one thigh rubbing against his body as he did so. Each up and down movement from Juuzou only making his cock bob lewdly, till Haise reached out, and started to stroke him.

The more Juuzou bounced on his lap, the closer he got. Moaning softly, he wanted Juuzou to cum first. Tightening his grip to the point of pain, Juuzou cried out more, slamming down harder and harder on him. A few more joust, a scream, then white stripes covering his stomach as Juuzou got impossibly tight around his cock. Both of them moaning as Juuzou fell forward onto his chest. He was so close though, he couldn’t stop now. Grabbing at Juuzou’s hips, Haise bore into the mattress with his heels and thrusted up a few times before he felt that tingle cover his body and his own cock emptying inside Juuzou.

Juuzou was like a ragdoll on top of him, breathing heavy with tiny little whimpers. Running his hands through his sweaty hair, Haise held onto him tightly as each movement and squirm only brushed the threads from his thighs against his body.

“Can I keep this one?” Juuzou asked.

“You know you can’t for too long.”

Another whimper and Haise kissed at his temple.

“Just a few days.”

“I can always redo it.”

Juuzou giggled and settled more into him, his body heavy on his chest, but a weight Haise didn’t mind holding. Wrapping his arms around him, he knew they would both drift off to sleep for a bit. Even when they did it painful and rough, Juuzou was always the type that needed to be held afterwards, cared for. Haise would hold him tightly as his body shook and calmed down.

It was a comfort they both needed. That feeling of being held, wanted—regardless. Haise wished he knew why, but this always was his favorite part. His body was spent, his energy taken and he was holding Juuzou’s small warm body. He had made many memories over the last two years, Juuzou filling a lot of them.

There was more to do that day, at least for him. He could hold this in his arms and have this memory.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
